User talk:The Supreme Diamond-Hooded Eagle
Archived Again Alright, your talk page is archived. Some people archive differently, but I edit the talk page and cut everything except the coding for the box-thing at the top, then I open another tab and go to ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Username/archive (then add the archive number), then click "create" after clicking the arrow thing, then paste. Also, since you respond on your talk page, I would recommend using an indent, you can do that by putting : in front of the text. -- 17:51, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi Thanks for the welcome you gave me and I look forward to speaking to you again. : Haha. It's my pleasure! Look forward to speak with you as well! Don't forget to use your signature button, or four (~). [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' ' If you want a party....here comes the fun... Heads Up I've wanted to tell you that if that sai pic has a different backround i'll be ok remind me if you made it yet ,Anyways i'll wait for a day. Goku. 01:55, June 11, 2012 (UTC) : I made that pic some weeks ago. Check my second archive. [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' ' If you want a party....here comes the fun... 04:42, June 11, 2012 (UTC) are you still going to help me Can you change this cat to look a little meaner? Mass Destroyer How are things going? 11:23, June 12, 2012 (UTC)Mass '' '' :Sure. Give me some time. :Done. What do you think? The information There is information that sometimes I can't find on the page.AREA95000 15:59, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :That I understand. But for example, on Dragon Ball: TEU, what was the point of that question? You can read clearly that it's about elements. And the pics are obvious. [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' ' If you want a party....here comes the fun... 16:02, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey there.You are new to me.I've thought i have heard of you.Do you use another wiki?Elders 09:10, June 13, 2012 (UTC)Elders :Of course I do. [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' ' If you want a party....here comes the fun... 12:27, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Thankz hoodie. Mass Destroyer How are things going? 09:36, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. =) [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' ' If you want a party....here comes the fun... 12:27, June 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Stories category How is that category useless? --Alex Virus Mercer 18:57, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you :We already have Fan-Made Stories. That is enough categories. [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' ' If you want a party....here comes the fun... 07:57, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hoodz thanks for adding us to the poll, it looks like we might not win......but we are greatful you added us so again thanks. =) :Hey man, don't forget to add your signature button. But I don't understand what you mean with "Poll". What do you mean? [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' ' If you want a party....here comes the fun... 09:02, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Oh meet me at chat i'll explain. OneDragonball 2 09:10, June 18, 2012 (UTC) HI Hoodie. It looks like User Zeon1 looks like insulting me on Freddy(Dog) page my first creation.So can you do something about it?Elders 11:02, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Unban Can you unban me from chat?示す戻る引きます 16:27, June 19, 2012 (UTC) : I already unbanned you from chat a while ago, Tjakari. 16:34, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello I didnt draw those pictures, my sister did. Pretty cool huh? I wish I drew those Miricle1778 17:09, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Check out my new pics, the android looks totally different and a picture of goku's ultimate kamehamehaa and also ##60 dark unforgivable rage blast!AssassinBlade123 20:37, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I don't understand??Elders 10:57, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Check out my new story. Maajin Babylon which includes a new hero called Alexuan who is as strong as Goku was when he was ssj3. It takes place 10 years after Dragon Ball GT, the end of Omega shenron.AssassinBlade123 18:50, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Tjena Hood, Jag undrar, vad fick dig att lämna gc för jag kommer också göra likadant. 16:19, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Vi tar det på chat. Alltså allvarligt, din sig måste fixas. XD [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' ' If you want a party....here comes the fun... 16:25, June 22, 2012 (UTC) really hard time im leaving for a while, dont bother leaving a message on my tortchure chamber talk page or getting eatted by minions on my profile say im gone. Bye Goku. 04:54, June 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: We Have A Problem. Ugh, I guess I should've been able to tell that, I already banned him for 1 month a little while ago, I'll ban him for eternity. 13:04, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi Lord AssassinHood, pleased to meet you. I am Darius Davidson, Internet expert. I don't use Facebook, and I do not like internet trolls/vandals/hackers. I have an account, but I won't use it for minor edits because it will look like I am trying to increase my edit count. If you need any help with editing, ask me. Err, am I a troll? 13:24, June 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Another thing Sure, but can I get a color code? Because I'm pretty sure just putting in Steel Blue won't work, you can get it from this site, http://html-color-codes.info/ . 15:48, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Dragon ball hoshi isn't real. Search it on Wikipedia if you don't believe me.-- 15:33, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :I couldn't care less of the fake rumors of Dragon Ball Hoshi. AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 17:19, July 3, 2012 (UTC) A favor I'm starting the Evil Goku story I'm goin to try to design a title logo need you to back me up Hoodie!! Whenever your ready.Im Epic!!>8) 17:01, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. But my computer don't have any editing programs any more... :( But yeah, on the story, I'll back you up! AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 10:25, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Vad menar du? Jag är här!! SS1 Soldier 17:23, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello -- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 19:31, July 17, 2012 (UTC) SUP MAN!, thanks for the thing I asked for.-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 13:03, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thanks? But... awesome work on what? 13:53, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :SS1's pic. AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 17:58, July 21, 2012 (UTC) hey dude it has been a while signed by Future Gohan ssj3 Here's the tutorial you asked for, it's been a while since I've made a banner though. I'll give it to you step-by-step. 1. Find an abstract color wallpaper of any color, just search Abstract in Google or Bing images. When you find the picture, open it fully than download it. 2. Open Photoscape and find the photo, open the photo in Photoscape. 3. Go to crop in Photoscape, it should already be on crop freely, crop it to around 1200 x 400px I think, or until it looks good to you, click crop when your done to save the edit of course, then go to save, than "Save As" and name it what you want. 4. Pick and/or download the pictures you want it, preferably full body ones, simply remove the background if it has one. 5. Open the cropped abstract pic in GIMP. 6. Pick open as layers, find and add the pics you want. Once they're opened, you can move them around to where you want with the Move tool in the toolbox. You can also resize them with "Scale Layer" under "Layer", but make sure you have the right layer selected with the Stack thing. 7. Once you have that all done, open Photo Pos Pro, make a new image with a transparent background about the same size as the banner. 8. Select the text tool, and select about the whole area to add your text. Type what you want in the box, you can adjust the size and font type easily, you should be able to find where those are easily. You can add flame and magic effects under Magic or Special (I can't remember), or you can use a pattern from your computer under advanced while in the text box. 9. Save the text file, and be SURE it's saved as PNG. 10. Select open as layers in GIMP again, and add the text pic you just made, you can resize it and move it the same way as the other layers. 11. Save your file with Save As, make sure it's JPG or PNG, PNG has much better quality, but a bigger size. There's the basic version, there's a more advanced way, but I will give you that later. 16:59, July 24, 2012 (UTC) NOTE: Whoever leaves him a message after this, PLEASE start a new section. I am back i came back today and today is july 27 2012 and i want you to make me a profile pic of Saiya X ok im sorry i forgot my signature Goku. 20:21, July 27, 2012 (UTC) remember me its me jolt its been a while dude Electro jolt (talk) 23:48, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Reviving Dragon Ball: User Warriors Can I continue the story? You were the last to write it. 23:06, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Whoa! I forgot about that...anyways, can I just finish the chapter of mine? AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 07:55, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :Okay then. : 10:48, July 28, 2012 (UTC) its my mind Excuse me its just my mind... Goku. 16:23, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Remember im gonna tell you i never change my password and i wont Goku. 16:27, July 28, 2012 (UTC) How do i save something thats not done, like a fanon? Prillin101 (talk) 16:31, July 28, 2012 (UTC) User Warriors Ok. I'll do my turn. 13:30, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Your turn on UW. 00:49, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm done. Your turn. You can decide what happened to the dragon that Cyclone fought, Gill. 11:31, August 1, 2012 (UTC). Your turn on UW! 16:47, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Legendary Blades Main Page Jobs Just wanted to remind you to keep up on your main page jobs, we (the admins) have all been slacking on those lately. 01:49, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ... RE: Uccisore It means Slayer in Italian, I used it to replace Troll Killer or whatever it is I had, but I'm gonna try to find something better to replace it with. Awesome! Did you get a PS3 then? 16:14, August 9, 2012 (UTC) YAY!! Oh, and Happy Late Birthday!! Also, you need to make a PSN account if you haven't already. 16:38, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Could you delete this page for me http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3ASS1_Soldiersig ? [[User:SS1 Soldier|'SS1 Soldier']][[User talk:SS1 Soldier|'Talk']] Could I use some of you're pics please. RE: Affiliates I have a feeling I'll regret this, but, okay. 22:20, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Va? [[User:SS1 Soldier|'SS1 Soldier']][[User talk:SS1 Soldier|'Talk']] Meow Heeeeeyyyy you. I have a little... request. I figured you wouldn't mind, since you did those ones on Goat City. (By the way, let me just say that those were amazing.) Welp, I need you to modify two pictures, please. I need this Bulla here to have light purple hair, like Future Trunks. And I'm not sure how well this picture will work, since it's sketchy, but can you please make Pan's hair brown and make that scarf around her neck red? I understand if you don't want to do either of these.... I feel like all I ever want from you is pictures... 14:49, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Just to say hi. Nice picture! Don't worry Hood, I already got everything worked out with the Lookout Wiki. Honestly, I didn't even really think it was a problem. I didn't sign the treaty (contract), but we did work out an agreement, since I've been planning on re-vamping the wiki anyway, we agreed that I would add the SDBW as an affiliate here if he did, and we'd stop ripping on their wiki, as long as they didn't use anything else from here, I didn't even make him clear our their CSS like he said he would. 14:16, August 29, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean? 14:26, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh, it's doing that for me too, I just thought it was an internet or browser glitch, I'll see if there's anything messed up in the js. 14:35, August 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Promoting I already read all about it, I planned on it yesterday, but I couldn't figure out enough stuff to write, and I never got around to finishing it. And thanks. 13:55, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Do you like Naruto? 21:23, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Thought I was the Only One I didn't know anyone else on the wiki loved Naruto (I can tell by your picture) Prillin101 (talk) 23:02, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Im so pissed they ended the last chapter on such a cliffhanger, Naruto also inspired me (After i learnt that what ive been told in my childhood is wrong and artists are made, not born) to start learing how to draw manga faces and such, my goal is a 100 chapter Manga by the time im 18 :D. Prillin101 (talk) 01:25, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Who's your favorite character? Mines Zabuza, then Hiruzen. Prillin101 (talk) 14:10, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, i did not see that Izanami thing coming, lol. Though if Kabuto is no longer evil, why would he revive Oruchimaru for Sasuke on his own free will? Prillin101 (talk) 14:18, September 15, 2012 (UTC) But didn't it say he achieved full control of Oruchimaru? Prillin101 (talk) 14:30, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Lol, true, my favorite of the Legendary Three Sennin is Jiriaya, you? Prillin101 (talk) 14:45, September 15, 2012 (UTC) When I finish, I will post them. About CJ skin, idk. I will see soon. Hey Hoodie What Up. Hoodie I'm Glad That We Working This Out. Hoodie Let Not Ever Piss Each Other Off Okey. Hoodie Kuzon If We can work this out & i'm gonna change & i'm not gonna be jerk anymore & i will behave okey. Hoodie just ask if me & him can work it out Gotanks 2 (talk) 22:35, September 8, 2012 (UTC)GotanksGotanks 2 (talk) 22:35, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Bored It was because I was REALLY bored.AREA95000 (talk) 18:00, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Am sorry for doing that its just that not much is going on and I tend to go to other parts of this web site.......AREA95000 (talk) 18:04, September 17, 2012 (UTC)